


Through Her Eyes

by RizzV825



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: Beca enters Barden University wanting to make her music. She is roped into joining the Barden Bellas, but after meeting Chloe Beale, it ends up being the best decision she's ever made.





	1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell is walking through campus after a very awkward shower. Of all the weird things she imagined might happen to her in college, singing naked in the shower with another girl wasn't one of them. The experience wasn't entirely a bad thing. Beca has been an out lesbian since she was fourteen, and has always been comfortable being who she is. She would just prefer to be dating the person sharing her shower space. Although this experience was strange, Beca still couldn't shake Chloe from her mind, and she couldn't figure out why. From the moment she saw her, Beca found Chloe intriguing. She seemed really passionate about acapella, and like she was a genuine and honest human being. Beca wanted to know more which is in part why she is going through with this Bellas audition. However she didn't want to go through this alone so she decided to hunt down her best friend from highschool, Sarah Klein who also attended Barden University.

Sarah and Beca have been best friends since they were thirteen, and bonded over being the two weird kids who hung out together. They were the only ones who understood each other, and weren't caught up in what was trendy. The two helped each other move into their dorms when they started school. Sarah was glad to be close to her best friend, and attend the same university, yet it feels weird to have a roommate. She wished she could room with Beca , but unfortunately she wasn't that lucky. Sarah felt awkward around new people, and so did Beca for that matter which is probably what drew these two friends together in the first place.

While Beca aspired to be a music producer, Sarah always loved the violin. Her mother was a highschool orchestra conductor, who loved music so Sarah was introduced to music from a young age. She started playing at age five, and could play 'Ode To Joy' by the time she was eight. Sarah wanted to pursue a career with the violin in anyway she could.

Five months ago Sarah experienced the very painful loss of her mother to a brain tumor, and she took it really hard. Sarah was grateful to have Beca there for her. She's been a good friend to Sarah through all of this, and has always been someone she could talk to, and someone who stood by her. Sarah was there for Beca when her parents split up, and although this wasn't the same thing, Beca was determined to be there for her best friend like she was for her.

Beca eventually found her friend practicing in the orchestra room. She stepped into the room observing Sarah while she played. Sarah was immensely talented, and always lost herself in her music. Growing up, many thought she was made to practice, but the passion was all hers. She loved to play, and it was the one thing that made her fee close to her mother as if she was still with her. Sarah was so focused on her playing, Beca caught her off guard.

"Hey, I thought I'd find you here."

"Hey Becalla." Sarah said greeting her friend with a hug.

Sarah puts her violin on it's stand and they both sit in chairs.

"How've you been? What are you up to?" Beca asked.  
"I've been practicing for the orchestra's fall show next month. You?"

"My dad wants me to join a club on campus. I kinda got roped into an audition."Beca told her.

"For what?"

"Barden Bellas."

"The acapella group?"

"Yeah, I met one of the girls, and she liked what she heard when she caught me singing."

"You were singing outside?"

"No...the shower."

"Really?" Sarah said with her eyebrows raised. "Tell me more."

Beca recanted the whole shower singing incident with Chloe. How she sang in perfect harmony with this girl, although in an unusual place. Still Chloe is all she's been able to think about all day. Beca was still singing "Titanium" in her head.

"So she really climbed in the shower with you?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe she snuck up on me like that. I mean...ya know the experience wasn't all bad, she's...well...nice to look at. I just wasn't expecting that kind of surprise."

Sarah could see Beca was blushing while she talked about this, and couldn't resist teasing her.

"Sounds like you have a crush." Sarah told her.

"Well...I just met her. I don't even know her."

"But you want to; right?"

"Maybe a little." Beca said blushing.

Sarah was comfortable laughing and joking around with Beca, but not with many other people. She was often shy all through highschool, yet with her best friend it brought out a more outgoing side in her.

"I think you should go for it." Sarah told her.

"I'll think about it." Beca said and the two of them giggled.

"What would you think of auditioning with me?"

Sarah ponders her friend's question a moment. She knew how good Beca was, but she herself was not the singing type.

"Hmm...I don't know."

"Come on, it could be cool, and it's music which is what you wanted to stick with; right?"

"Becs, I don't sing. I mean, you're good at it, but I'm not so sure it's for me."

"Hey, you're good too. I've heard you sing. Besides, I really don't want to go through this Bellas thing alone. Please come with me, Sarah. Pleeeease." Beca pleaded, and Sarah finally sighed and relented.

"Fine."

"Thanks Sarah, you're the best. I'll see you tomorrow."

The university theater was filled with all four acapella groups auditioning potential new members. Most of the singers were nervous, hoping a group would accept them. The groups were nervous hoping to have a good season, and possibly make it to Lincoln Center, but none more nervous than Bellas leader, Aubrey Posen. The college senior was desperate to redeem herself after last years finals when her nervous stomach got the better of her, and that embarrassing moment was caught on camera for all to see. A very strong willed, and highly strung Aubrey was determined to prove that she could find a new team, and lead the Bellas to victory.

The room of acapella hopefulls were soon introduced to Tommy, who would be hosting the audition process, and who stepped on stage like a frustrated highschool play director thinking he was producing a show for broadway. He was obviously the nerdy type, made evident by his highschool war stories, and he took this acapella business probably more seriously than anyone. He reveled in the fact that there were no more football players to shove him in a locker, and there was finally something he had control of.

The singers were instructed to sing "Since U Been Gone." by Kelly Clarkson, and one by one they all performed the song. Some were good, while others left little to be desired. The Bellas needed to pick a lot more members for their team, and so far they weren't feeling optimistic. Aubrey sat there nervously fidgiting while she looked over at the Trebles who didn't have a care in the world, and Bumper Allen with that smug look on his face, and it drove her crazy. Just when they thought the auditions were done, Beca arrived along with Sarah to sing onstage.

"Wait, there's one more." Chloe said waving her onstage.

"And you brought a friend."

"Yeah, this is Sarah." Beca introduced her friend while she shyly waved.

The girls weren't prepared to sing the chosen song, but Chloe told them to choose a song of their own. The two looked at each other pondering what they should perform.

"What should we sing?" Sarah whispered to Beca?  
"How about we do the song we used to sing in tenth grade."

Sarah nodded and with the help of a couple plastic cups on the table in front of Chloe and Aubrey, they sang "When I'm Gone." It's a song Beca and Sarah always enjoyed in highschool that had a fun cup clap routine to go with it. The routine was a good was to make them less nervous for their audition. Soon their song was finished, and Chloe was thrilled, but Aubrey was a tougher audience. She wasn't quite sure what she thought of this audition or any of them. With all the girls they needed for the Bellas, Aubrey wasn't left with many options. The acapella groups went over their forms from the auditions to officially decide who would be joining them. 

Now that the audition process was over, Beca and Sarah, along with nine other girls were now Barden Bellas, and it was now time for the hood night initiation party. Everyone is enjoying the music, the booze, and getting to know they're fellow aca-people. Beca and Sarah quietly observed the others while they mingled, and enjoyed a few drinks.

"Hey thanks for doing this with me." Beca told Sarah. "I don't think I could do this alone."

"Don't sweat it. Maybe it'll turn out to be a good thing."

Without warning Chloe came excitedly up to Beca, grabbing both her arms.

"Hey, I'm so glad I met you." Chloe said leaning into her new friend. "I think that we're going to be fast friends."

"Yeah, well you saw me naked, so..."

Beca didn't even finish before she was enveloped in a hug with the excitable, and a little soused redhead. Meanwhile Sarah was enjoying the interaction between these two girls. She could see Beca had an interest in Chloe even if she wasn't ready to admit it. Sarah wanted Beca to be happy, and wanted to make the best of this experience. Maybe it's what she needed after going through the loss of her mother, and it's been awhile since Sarah engaged in much social interaction. 

"I'm gonna get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice." Chloe said while demonstrating a bit of that jiggle.

Beca couldn't help but smile when she talked with Chloe. Everything she said or did was adorable, and it always made her laugh. Sarah leaned into her friend with a wink.

"I think she likes you."

"She's drunk."

"Yeah, but you still like the little redhead girl, Charlie Brown." Sarah joked.

"I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"Because girls like to shower with all their friends?" Sarah joked. "Come on, Beca at least ask her out for coffee or something."

In the midst of their conversation, Beca notices Chloe dancing with Aubrey, and soon the two were kissing. For a minute Beca wondered if Chloe really did like her, but clearly her heart belongs to another. Of course Beca had no right to be jealous, the two have only just met, but it didn't change the way she felt. Alas Beca would have to keep her crush to herself for as long as she could.

"Doesn't look like she's available anyway." Beca said sadly while Sarah placed a hand on her shoulder.

For now the girls decided to just enjoy the party. The other Bellas seemed like really nice girls that Beca and Sarah could easily form friendships with. Beca didn't normally have a lot of friends who were girls, but college wasn't the battlefield that highschool was, and with this group Beca was willing to oblige her father, and give this a try. Sarah has always been quiet and shy, but she too was willing to put the drama of highschool behind, and make new friends. Sarah was trying to be optimistic, but it's been hard when she when she thinks about how much she misses her mom. It's been less than a year, but Sarah still hopes to one day wake up, and see her parents in the kitchen eating breakfast and reading the paper just like always. She knew that would never happen again, and it killed her. Everytime she was starting to have fun, Sarah was reminded that her mother was gone, and it was almost like she felt guilty having fun without her.

Soon the party was winding down, and everyone returned to their dorms. Beca layed back with her ipod playing the very same song she and Chloe sang in the shower. She kept telling herself Chloe was with Aubrey, and it was no use. Tomorrow was their first Bellas rehearsal, and Beca just hoped she could get through it smoothly.

All of the new Bellas have arrived in the rehearsal hall, while Beca and Sarah took their seats in the back. It didn't take long to realize they were missing two Bellas after hood night. Apparently the oath against fooling around with the Treble Makers was serious, Dixie Chick serious. Aubrey was most certainly intense, and all the girls could see it. Between her meticulously written out schedule, and her regimented standards for what it meant to be a Bella woman. No matter what, Aubrey wanted her soldiers ready to go, and do battle with the other groups by regionals. Beca wasn't quite sure if she has joined an acapella group or if she was drafted into the army. Beca's only saving grace besides Sarah, was the adorable redhead she met at the activities fair who fought so hard for Aubrey to give her a chance. Aubrey began to pass out the song selections to the group . While Beca commented on how old they were, Sarah was delighted by a few of them. Sarah's mother loved all the 50's and 60's girl groups, and thought it might be fun to sing songs she used to enjoy with her mother.

As practice began, the girls worked on everything from harmonizing to cardio to choreography. This was definitely not the old Bellas. Each girl had their own personalities, and skill sets they brought to the group. Some things came easy, while on other things they had a long way to go. While it greatly frustrated Aubrey, Chloe remained upbeat and optimistic. Beca really liked that about her, and her crush on Chloe was growing more and more. Beca loved seeing how happy she was singing and dancing, and she loved Chloe's voice.

Chloe was happily encouraged the other girls even helping Beca with choreography. It gave her chills to have Chloe that close to her, yet she was still trying to keep her crush under wraps or risk the wrath of Aubrey. It was bad enough that two girls broke the sacred anti-Treble oath. Beca couldn't imagine the shit fit that would erupt from Aubrey if someone was crushing on her girlfriend. Practice was soon over, and everyone was on their own way, but not before Aubrey had a word with Beca about her attitude, and her ear monstrosities. Beca was able to stand up for herself as she always did, and didn't let it bother her. With that she left with Sarah discussing practice.

"So what'd you think?" Sarah asked.

"I guess it was okay. The whole joining in thing is really important to my dad. The other girls seem nice so this might not be so bad."

"What was with Sgt. Hartman in there?" Sarah joked.

"I know, right. I have no idea what is up her ass?"

"Chloe seems to like you."

"Yeah, she's really nice."

"Mmmhmm." Sarah grinned nudging her friend.

"Look, it's no use anyway. She already has a girlfriend."

"I don't know,Becs. I still think there's something there. I've seen the way she looks at you." 

All Beca could so was shrug, not knowing how to asses the situation. There was no two ways about it. Beca really did like Chloe, but she didn't want to step between someone elses relationship. She wasn't that girl. Beca just wished things could be different, that Chloe was single and they could be together. For now it was just wishful thinking.

Chloe remained optimistic about the new year with the Bellas while Aubrey stared frustrated at the whiteboard, stressed about the long road ahead of them. All day Chloe has had Beca on her mind. She was different from the Bellas of the past, and different from many other people she's come to know in her years at Barden. She was her own person, and made no apologies for it. Beca was the first person Chloe has seen stand up to Aubrey. Something she didn't even have the courage to do herself. Lately Chloe's relationship with Aubrey has grown complicated. The two have been dating since Sophomore year, and although Chloe still cares for Aubrey, there doesn't seem to be the spark there used to be. Aubrey was so focused on the Bellas, and living up to what her father wanted her to be, that it left their relationship stagnant. Chloe wished she knew what to do, and what to think about the feelings she had when she thought about Beca. She felt guilty, but she couldn't deny that they were there.

Sarah was in Beca's dorm room sitting on her bed while Beca was in front of the mirror tugging uncomfortably at the Bella uniform all the girls were expected to wear. This was certainly a streamlined look, much like their leader, and it just felt awkward.

"So it's our first performance. How do you feel?" Sarah asked.

"Ugh...like I should be serving peanuts in coach."

"Yeah." Sarah laughed. "They are a little flight attendant esque." Sarah said examining her own outfit.

"I never thought our first frat party would involve a look like this one."

"Yeah, I can tell Aubrey picked these out. They're just as tight and squeaky clean as she is." Beca groaned.

"Don't worry, you can just stare at Chloe's ass the whole time." 

"And if I get caught by the drill sergeant, how will that be?"

"Fun to watch." Sarah said and Beca laughed.

"Let's just go before we're late."

"Oh, before we go, could you tell me where the emergency exits are?"

Beca loved having her best friend there to make jokes to make her feel better. These two always did it for each other, and it's gotten them through a lot together.

Later the girls were leaving the Sigma Beta Theta's mixer, and their performance was a disaster. They were far from ready, the choreography was off, and all of them felt awkward and uncomfortable in their Bella uniforms. This on top of Chloe's nodes greatly  
frustrated Aubrey, and she didn't know what they were going to do to get the Bellas ready for the ICCAs. Aubrey needed a breather, heading toward the lake pulling off her scarf and letting down her hair. She ruffled her hands through her hair sitting on the bench near the water while Chloe sat next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay." Chloe told Aubrey running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I hope so. They are so far from ready, and I don't know what more I can do."

"What you always do. Lead us to victory."

Aubrey smiled softly at Chloe laying her head on the girl's shoulder. Chloe always has a way of making her smile no matter how stressful things were.

Beca and Sarah are in their 2pm Health class, while the whole class is quietly taking notes Professor Edleman has placed on the lighted projector. They were discussing cellular division, and the affects of cells when a person has cancer. It's a subject Sarah knows about very well having lost her mother to this terrible disease. At the moment she was studiously taking notes focusing of the scientific end of it, and not the emotional sting of her loss. The professor explained how not all tumor are cancerous, and how a benign doesn't spread while a malignant tumor spreads to other organs. The students took notes, and drew the diagrams of cancer cell growth in their notebooks. The professor went on to explain in further detail different types of brain tumors.

"On this page you'll see here that brain tumors are often divided into high grade tumors that grow more rapidly, while the low grade tumor has a slower growth rate. Even low grade tumors can be dangerous, turning into high grade tumors and become life threatening."

'Why did it have to be brain tumors?' Sarah thought. At least if it were skin or liver cancer, she might be able to detach a little bit, but this lesson felt like they were talking about her mother when she wasn't even here. Still Sarah kept trying to focus on the notes, and get this lesson over with. Hopefully they wouldn't spend too much time on it.

"With many brain tumors the skull cannot expand to make room for the growth, and can damage brain tissue." Professor Edleman explained.

Meanwhile Beca kept looking over to Sarah to see if shew was okay. She knew this was a sensitive subject , and Beca could tell how hard Sarah was trying to focus, and detach from her own experience.

Sarah tried to focus, but it was all becoming too much for her. All she could do was think about how they didn't see this coming, and how sick her mother really was. If she hadn't been so focused on orchestra practice or school, would she have seen this? If she had said something to her dad when her mom got headaches all the time, could this have bee avoided? People get headaches all the time, and how could she have known? Sarah was told time and time again that there was nothing anyone could do, but she couldn't help the guilt she felt inside. Sarah couldn't keep it together anymore, and ran from the room, tears rushing down her face. Everyone including the professor looked confused, and when Beca stood up they all looked at her. Of course many of them figured this must be a sensitive subject for Sarah, but no one knew what to say.

"Uhm...I'm just gonna go check on her." Beca said.

She quickly went out into the hallway looking for her friend. She finally found Sarah sitting at the top of the steps on the second floor, leaning against the wall sobbing into her hands. Beca sat nest to her friend wrapping an arm around her while Sarah leaned into the smaller girl. Beca just held her close, and let her cry. She knew it's what Sarah needed, and no words could change what happened. It hurt Beca to see her best friend going through this. Sarah took a deep, shaky breath while wiping tears away with her sleeve.

"How could I not see this happening to my own mother?" Sarah cried. "She was in trouble, and I had no idea."

"Sarah, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"I thought I'd be okay, that I could keep it together, but I can't. When's it going to stop hurting?"

"Sweetie there's no time limit on this, okay. It's okay to be sad." Beca told her kissing the top of her head.

"I...I miss my mom." Sarah sobbed and Beca hugged her tighter.

It was moments like this where Sarah was grateful for Beca always being a shoulder to cry on, and always being her best friend. No one else would understand this, and Sarah didn't know what she'd do without her.  



	2. Chapter 2

Beca completed her shift at the radio station, and was going to meet Sarah for lunch. So far things for Beca were going well. She got the internship at the campus radio station. Althought stacking CDs wasn't her dream job, it was still a foot in the door, and she hoped the job would lead to something better.Joining the Bellas turned out to be better than she expected. Singing with the other girls was fun, she just wished Aurbey would lighten up. And of course there was meeting Chloe. There were definitely feelings for this girls, and Beca was no longer denying they were there. If only there was something she could do about that. Chloe was in fact taken, and she would never ask the rehead to leave her girlfriend, even though a part of her really wanted to.

Soon Beca found Sarah sitting under a tree in the middle of campus, and she sat next to her laying out a large meatball sub for them to split, and two root beers. Sarah looked up from her book, and greeted her friend with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, how was your shift?" Sarah asked.

"Okay, I guess. My boss still doesn't get my name right. Other than that nothing big to report."

"Thanks for grabing lunch."

"No problem."

Beca unwrapped the sub handing one half to her friend. She still couldn't get Sarah's meltdown in Health class out of her head. It sucked that her friend had to go through this. There was a part of Beca that felt shitty for complaining about her parents divorce. Death has a funny was of putting things in perspective. Beca couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose a parent, but she knew Sarah was heartbroken after her mom died. Beca remembers clearly the day it happened when her mom gave her the news, and she immediately rushed over to be at Sarah's side. She remembers how sad and lost Sarah looked sitting on her bed with everything happening so suddenly, and she remembers the sadness she felt listening to her friend sob in her arms. Beca knew this was nothing like her parents divorce. They were still here, and although they could be overbearing at times, they still loved her. She couldn't imagine life without them.

"So...are you doing okay after yesterday?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded quietly. "I'm trying to be. Mostly I feel embarrassed crying in front of everyone."

"Don't worry about them. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. You have a right to be upset."

Sarah nodded and continued to eat her sandwich. She then opted to change the subject.

"So did you hear anything about the riff-off going on tonight? " Sarah asked Beca.

"No what's that?"

"Some of the girls were talking about it. It's some sort of pre-competition with the other groups on campus. We're all supposed to meet by the pool tonight."

"Sounds cool, I guess." Beca shrugged. "I can meet you at your dorm later, and we'll go together?"

"Sure."

This acapella world was certainly full of surprises. Beca didn't know what to expect from this riff-off, but she figured it was more time to spend with Chloe.

So in the end of the riff-off proved to be interesting. It was fun to go off the cuff, and see what songs they could come up with on the spot. For once Beca was actually having a good time. Unfortunately Beca made a little mistake that cost them a victory over the Trebles. Even though it upset Aubrey, Beca still had fun. She was heading back to her dorm room when Chloe came up behind her, and startled her.

"Hey." Chloe called out.

"Oh, hey how are you?"

"Okay. Some night, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I lost it for you guys with that stupid 'it-it's' rule."

"Oh don't even worry about it. I know Aubrey can get crazy about this sometimes."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So...I was thinking maybe we could hang out sometime?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, yeah. Uhm, I was just heading back to my dorm. You can come if you want."

"Yeah sure." Chloe said excitedly following Beca back to her building.

Beca is heading back to her dorm with Chloe rather excited herself, but she was trying to keep her cool. The last thing she wanted was to look insane, and freak her out. After all Chloe did already have a girlfriend, and she may just want to hang out as friends. Beca is fine with it either way. Whatever has her closer to this girl, she is eager to participate in.

The two girls entered Beca's room, and Beca was happy to see her roommate was nowhere in sight. Chloe came in the room observing the posters on the wall, and the massive vinyl record collection. She sat down on Beca's bed while Beca remained in the doorway. She was at a loss for words, and couldn't figure out where to go from here. While observing the room Chloe took notice of the computer, and the DJing software open on the home screen.

"What's all this?"

"Oh, that's just some arraingments I've been working on."

"I didn't know you were into all this stuff."

"Yeah." Beca responded shyly.

She began to explain the art of mixing her music, and how she blended the songs together while handing Chloe a pair of headphones to listen to her mix.

"Wow, this is really cool. You did all this?"

"Yeah, I did."

With as much confidence as she exuded on the outside, Beca was still nervous at times about sharing her work with people. Her music meant a lot to her, and she really wanted to make it doing what she loved.

"This is amazing, Beca."

"Thanks." Beca said blushing.

"I mean it. You're really talented, and you're gonna do amazing things someday."

"You really think so?"

"I do. You're awesome, Beca."

"Well, thank you." Beca said still blushing. "It's good to hear some people appreciate it. My dad calls it hobby."

"Hey maybe one day you'll surprise everybody."

"I hope so." Beca smiled.

She was elated to see Chloe have so much condifence in her. It meant a lot coming from someone she liked so much. It gave her hope that when others heard her music, they would agree. Beca was gazing into Chloe's eyes a lot longer than she thought, and soon she realized she was starting to lean forward toward Chloe, but was snapped back to reality when Kimmy Jin walked in.

"Uhm, I'll see you tomorrow, Beca."

"Yeah, see ya."

Beca shook her head thinking 'No, you have to stop this.' She knew Chloe was taken, but she's had a hard time fighting her crush. She's starting to wonder if Chloe is feeling the same way. It was possible, but Beca wasn't going to press her luck. She just wished she knew what to do.

The Bellas were at yet another practice, rehearsing the same three song set. It is unbelieveable that regionls are just a few days away. Some of the girls are excited while others were very nervous. Aubrey as usual is frustrated, thinking about all that could go wrong. With Chloe not at her best, someone else needed to take the lead for the third song. Naturally Chloe suggested Beca as a replacement for her solo.

Chloe knew Beca would try concinving Aubrey to change the set again, and she hoped at some point Aubrey would change her mind. There was a part of Chloe that liked seeing how determined Beca was, she even found it sexy. The redhead had many emotions swirling through her head, and they made her feel torn. As much as Chloe was starting to have feelings for Beca, she still really cared for Aubrey, and would never want to hurt her. Alas Beca's attempt to get the set changed was to no avail, and Aubrey's word was final, so the solo was given to Fat Amy who was thrilled. While everyone was grabbing a sip of water before round two, Sarah was scrambling in from orchestra rehearsal, plopped her violin down, and joined the other girls. None of this of course went unnoticed by Aubrey.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I'll do extra laps after practice, Coach."

Sarah's joke earned a chuckle from Beca, and some of the other girls who were trying to muffle thier laughter.

"Okay, let's take it from the top." Aubrey huffed.

The rest of practice was pretty much the same as always. They sang and danced the same routine that everyone was pretty much bored with. When it was over everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and went on their way. Aubrey braced herself on the piano, huffing in frustration. Chloe came up to her laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you doing okay there?"

"I...I just don't know what more I can do. We can't lose this again, Chloe. I just can't do it."

Chloe pulled Aubrey in wrapping both arms around the blonde's waist.

"Baby relax. We've got this, okay. These girls may surprise you; you'll see. Everything will be fine." 

Aubrey sighed and layed her head on Chloe's shoulder feeling grateful for her support.

"What would I do without you?"

At this point Chloe felt even more guilty. She wished she could make her feelings for Beca dissapear. The feelings that made her find Beca so lovely, so strong, so intriguing, and so sexy. She wished she could shake them, because hurting Aubrey would crush her. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about Beca, and doubted she ever would.

Meanwhile Beca was talking to Sarah about her time with Chloe up in her dorm.

"Alright, so I want to hear everything that happened last night with Chloe."

"Nothing much. We just hung out in my room, and I showed her some of the music I've been working on."

"So what was it like getting to spend time alone with her?"

"It was pretty good." Beca answered not being able to help the blush creeping up her face.

"I couldn't stop staring into her eyes, and she listened to my music so intently, and she was really sweet." Beca sighed.

"Wow, I've never seen you this mesmerized by a girl before."

"I really, really like her. I just wish things were different, and we could be together."

With that the two girls walked back to their dorms to get some rest, and prepare for the upcoming regionals performance.

While back in her dorm room, Aubrey couldn't stop thinking about practice. She layed down her econimics book, and layed back on her bed staring at the ceiling with all these thoughts swirling around her head. Why was Chloe so insistant Beca take her solo? It made her think of all the times Chloe told her 'Maybe Beca has a point.' Aubrey couldn't help, but wonder why her girlfriend went to such great lenghts to defend this girl. As if she didn't have enough to worry about. For now Aubrey tried to shake those thoughts away, and rolled over to get some sleep.

Sarah is just finishing up orchestra practice, and is carefully putting away her violin. The students have spent the day working on a set dedicated to Richard Wagner, who is one of Sarah's favorite composures. Their orchestra director Prof. Lansing talked to them about the German composure, and how he liked to utilize many of the bass intruments in his pieces in order to produce a heavier sound. Prof. Reginald Lansing has been playing and conducting music for thirty-five years. He taught at the Royal Music Academy in London before coming to America ten years ago. He knew Sarah's mother was an orchestra conductor herself, and didn't know her personally, but knew of her. The man was proud to have Sarah in his orchestra, and has been impressed by her playing. Sarah is gathering her things to leave, and is approached by her professor.

"That's a fine job you've done today, Miss Klein."

"Oh, thank you, Professor."

"How long have you been playing now?"

"About eleven years. My mom taught me."

Sarah enjoyed being in the orchestra, and was learning a lot from her professor. She just didn't like to talk about herself so much, and hoped to keep this conversation short.

"I understand your mother was an orchestra conductor."

"You know my mom?"

"Not personally, but I knew of her. I had the chance to attend some of the orchestra's performances at the highschool. She was quite talented in her arraingments."

"Yeah she was." Sarah responded avoiding eye contact.

"I'd heard she passed away recently. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I know she'd be very proud of you. You're an exceptional violinist."

Sarah nodded in gratitude.

"Anyway, I don't mean to go on. I just hope you have a lot a lot of luck while you're here. Keep up the good work I know you're capable."

"I will. Thank you."

With that Sarah went on her way. Of course she appreaciated her professor's praise, but it is difficult to talk about her mom. As much as Sarah knew people meant well, she hated being treated delicately like others who have lost someone. It's been tough to get to a place where she could feel normal again. Sarah has been avoiding her dad, and has made few trips home since going to college. She feared conversations with her dad about her mother, and that house was one more reminder that she was gone. Sarah would never again see her mother playing the grand piano in the den or nestled on the couch with her father in front of a fire. She knew how much her mother and father adored each other, and how much her father misses her. It truly breaks her heart to see her father in pain for their terrible loss, and he knows how much this is hurting Sarah. She was just trying her best not to break down again, and just live a normal life.

Tonight is the night of the Bellas regionals performance, and Chloe is pacing back and forth wringing her hands. She's been having trouble sorting out her feelings, and she doesn't know what to do. She was torn between comitting herself totally to Aubrey, and pushing her feelings for Beca aside or talking to Beca about how she makes her feel. In the midst of her pacing, Chloe accidentally bumps into Beca.

"Ooh, I'm sorry." Chloe appologizes.

"It's okay, you doin alright?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"It'll be okay." Beca says touching her arm. "You'll do great out there."

Chloe couldn't help that feeling from Beca's touch that made her feel flush. It was an intense, heavy, lighthearted feeling that she wished she could ignore, but she just couldn't. When Chloe looked up her heart jumped when she made eye contact with Aubrey.

"Hey." Chloe spoke with a start.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

The Bellas made their way onstage performing their same three song set. Although no one could deny the girls talent, the crowd exuded a lackluster response. As they moved into their second song, and Chloe resumed her lead vocals, she was listening to the lyrics more closely.

"...do you feel my heart beating , do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming..."

It felt like the words she wanted to say to Beca because it was exactly what she was feeling. Chloe tried to hold it together, and get through the song as best as she could.

Many were rather bored with this performance, along with Fat Amy who decided to take her solo, and kick it into high gear. It surprised everyone in the crowd who were delighted by the performance. Aubrey was completely caught off guard. It wasn't what they rehearsed, and not what Aubrey wanted the Bellas to represent. Alas the show must go on, and Aubrey kept up the smile on her face.

Another regionals performance has passed, and the Bellas will advance to the semi-finals. The girls were pleased with their performance yet Aubrey was feeling the stress. She so badly wanted everything to be perfect, and exactly how they rehearsed it. Aubrey was ever the perfectionist, and those around her could see it. The girl tried so hard to impress everyone in her life, especially her father, who wasn't too keen on her attending Barden University. He would prefer his only daughter attend a mor prestigious university, and pursue a career in business. Aubrey's time with the Bellas has meant a lot to her, and it's the first thing she's done that was her own choice. It was important that she was successful in this venture, and she didn't screw it up. More than anything, Aubrey wanted her father, and everyone around her to be proud of her, and to leave an impressive legacy behind.


	3. Chapter 3

It's 3:30pm on Barden's campus, and Beca's prevoius class was canceled, so she found herself in the rehearsal hall early tinkering on the piano. She's thought a lot about the Bellas, and what they could be capable of. Things she wishes they could do if only Aubrey would bend a little. She's worked on arraingments just in case Aubrey changes her mind, but Beca wasn't feeling optimistic. Music was the only thing that made Beca feel centered, and like she could express herself. She wished her dad could see that, but at the same time she's glad he encouraged her to give college a try, and join in. The Bellas have beena positive experience for her, and the place she got to meet Chloe. This entire time Chloe has been so welcoming, and so encouraging. It was something Beca really appreciated, and one of the many things Beca liked about the redhead. As if her thoughts could be heard from miles away, the very person Beca was thinking about walked into the room. Chloe came in startling Beca at first, but she couldn't help the smile she had anytime this girl was around.

"Hey." Beca greated as her playing slowed just a bit.

"Hi."

Chloe came closer to the piano where Beca sat listening to her play.

"You're here early."

"Yeah, my math class got cancled, so I thought I'd make good time."

Chloe nodded while they remained quiet for a moment not sure what to say next.

"You did great last night." Beca told Chloe.

"Thank you. I know it wasn't how Aubrey hoped it would be, but I think we did okay."

"Hhm, yeah well it doesn't seem like Aubrey is that easy to please."

"I know. Aubrey sometimes comes on a little strong, but she's not a bad person."

"You really care about her; don't you?"

'Mhmm.." Chloe nodded. "...and I care about you too, Beca. I...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Beca hitched her breath as Chloe placed her hand atop hers. She too found herself tripping over her words.

"I've...I've thought a lot about you too."

Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips were joined and melded together in a sweet kiss. Beca brushed Chloe's hair behind her ear, while enjoying this moment as much as Chloe was. Her lips were so soft, and her scent was wonderful. However this blissful moment was interupted when they heard the doors open, and they quickly broke apart. The other girls made their way in, Aubrey included. Both were terrified that they had been seen, but no one seemed to notice.

"Okay, let's get started. We have a lot of work to do." Aubrey called out to them.

Beca's heart was pounding in her chest. Luckily they weren't caught, but she certainly didn't regret that kiss. It was something she hoped she'd get to do again. maybe things would fall into place in her favor.

Tonight is the night of the semi-finals, and the night that would determine which groups would be on their way to Lincoln Center. Things for the Bellas were nerve wracking enough with their transportation problems, and of course Aubrey always striving for absolute perfection. Beca was thinking a lot about this upcoming performance, and also a lot about her kiss with Chloe. She really liked Chloe, and was hoping something like this would happen. Beca just wished she knew what to do. Aubrey of course didn't know what was going on, as least Beca hoped she didn't, and she doubted Chloe talked to her. What was important now was this performance, and hopefully the Bellas would advance to the finals.

So the performance was over seeming to go very well, thanks to an impulse move by Beca giving the performance a little something extra. She thought she did the right thing giving the Bellas a little extra push in order to get noticed, that is until she was met with a very angry Aubrey back stage.

"What the hell, Beca! Were you trying to screw us up?"

"Are you serious?"

The two argued while Beca tried to plead her case, but it was to no avail. Aubrey was angry, and couldn't be reasoned with, about the performance among other things. 

"You're attitude sucks, you're a grade - A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Chloe!"

"Aubrey, we're not hooking up, I swear." Chloe jumped in trying to defuse the situation.

"Right. I'm totally on to you. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Beca interjected having had enough.

"You know what I just wanted to help, but if this is what I get for trying..."

Beca storms off in a huff, and Sarah quickly follows her. Chloe looks between Aubrey and Beca unsure of herself, until Aubrey storms off in the other direction, and soon Chloe is trying to catch up to Beca.

"Beca wait! Wait, please don't leave, we can work this out."

Beca turns around half smiling to the redhead, not wanting to cause anymore trouble.

"Look I don't know what's going to happen between you and Aubrey, whether you'll stay together or you won't, but I don't want to be the reason. "

Chloe nodded with tears forming in her eyes. Of course she understood, she just wished things could have been different. She never wanted to hurt Aubrey, and she hoped the blonde would speak to her again. Sarah too attempted to plead with her friend.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sarah asked.

"Absolutely, I can't deal with this anymore."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I just need some time on my own. I'll see you back at campus."

Sarah nodded. As she watched her friend leave she saw something interesting in the hallway. Something that said a certain Footnote might not be so truthfull.

The Bellas finally got back to campus with nothing left to do, but accept defeat, and try to enjoy sprig break. Aubrey however was taking things a lot harder than everyone else. She hadn't talked to anyone since the semi-finals, she couldn't focus on her school work, all she could do was walk aimlessly through campus. She didn't know where she was going, she just kept walking. Finally Aubrer found herself in the rehearsal hall staring at the white board with all her meticulously written plans on it, and she couldn't bare to look at it anymore. She grabbed the eraser, and began furiously wiping the board clean until there was nothing left before she threw the eraser across the room, and plopped down on the piano bench in tears.

How could everything fall apart so fast? First the Bellas failed to reach their goal of victory at Lincoln Center, then Aubrey's girlfriend has feelings for someone else. The blode wanted so badly to prove to herself, and those around her that she could be the best leader the Bellas ever had, but everything just came crashing down around her. Aubrey could hear the 'I told you so.' from her father alraeady. How could she tell him she failed; that she didn't measure up? Her brother followed in their father's footsteps, and joined the military, but she wasn't him. She was just a girl who loved to sing, and somehow that would never be good enough. 

Back at the campus radio station, Beca decided to take the night shift over spring break. Anything was better than going home to her dad and the "Step - Monster" besides she didn't feel like getting into all her troubles. She wasn't in the mood to explain why she quit the Bellas, Beca gave the acapella group a try, and that's all her father asked her to do. She tried her best, but it just didn't pan out.

This whole Chloe thing was really bugging her. Now that Aubrey knew about them she didn't know where they stood. What was killing Beca the most is that she really liked Chloe, but feared nothing would ever come of it, and she'd just have to accept the reality of the situation. Before long Beca heard a knock at the window, saw it was Sarah, and let her in.

"Hey, come on in."

Sarah stepped inside the DJ booth and set her stuff down while taking a seat in the other chair.

"So this is where you'll be spending the next two weeks, huh?"

"Yeah." Beca told her. "I can't deal with my dad right now after everything that's been going on. On the bright side it gives me a chance to share my music. So I suppose some good came out of this, right?"

"You really miss Chloe; don't you?" Sarah asked. She could tell her friend was avoiding the subject.

"Yeah, I do." Beca nodded. "I should have told her how I felt a long time ago, and maybe things wouldn't have ended like this."

"Well maybe it's not over yet. I mean she told you she likes you, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where her head is right now or if things are really over with Aubrey." Beca sighed. "Enough about me, let's talk about something else. What are your big spring break plans?"

"I'm not going home either. I'm going to spend this time checking out summer musc programs."

"Really?" Beca asked. "Is that the only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you didn't go home for thanksgiving either. You should go see your dad. I'm sure he really misses you."

Sarah hung her head down, and took a deep breath trying to keep her composure.

"I know. I...I just can't, Becs. It hurts too much to see him so sad, and...and to be in that house knowing I'll never see my mom again."

Beca takes both her friend's hands, not saying anything at first. Sarah hasn't looked up yet. She was tired of crying all the time, and tired of hurting so much. Without looking up Sarah started to speak soflty trying to hold back tears.

"Everytime I'm there, I can still see the look on my dad's face when he told me what happened. I see everyone there after the funeral. It doesn't feel like the same home anymore."

Beca hugged her friend who started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Sarah wimpered.

"Don't be sorry, okay. It's what I'm here for."

"Thank you." Sarah said wiping her tears.

"Listen, I'm almost done here. What do you say we get out of here, and just hang out. No professors, no mid-terms, no crazy-blonde acapella drill seargent."

"Okay." Sarah chuckled.

One way or another, they were going to get through this spring break together. It was a rest the both of them really needed.

The school break was restful for everyone. The girls got to rejuvinate, and Beca has had a lot of time to think. As far as she's concerned, she really likes Chloe, but doesn't want to be responsible for a break up. She figures if Chloe really likes her too, she'll come to her if it's meant to be. Beca has also thought a lot about the Bellas. A big part of her really misses them, but she also fears Aubrey wouldn't have her back anyway, especially not after what has been going on. As fate would have it, due to the Footnotes having a member of their team still in highschool, they were forced to forefit, which means the Bellas are back in the game. Aubrey was thrilled, and passed the message along to everyone. Beca was hanging out on her own when up popped a text from Chloe.

'Hey Beca it's Chloe. You'll never believe what happened. The Footnotes had to drop out which means he get a second chance. Look I don't know if you're interested in coming back, but I hope you do. It may be tough to convince Aubrey, but maybe we could work this out somehow. I miss you. I hope you come back.'

Beca was happy and terrified at the same time. The Bellas had a second chance, and maybe she and Chloe had a second chance too. Beca wished she knew if things would turn out the way she hoped.

The Bellas have gathered in the rehearsal hall happy to be back in the competition. They've got work to do if they want to take home a win, and Aubrey is especially on edge, even for her. They were lucky to get this chance, and Aubrey certainly wasn't going to let victory slip through her fingers this time. The songs were run through as rehearsed, but somehow none of it was good enough for Aubrey. She was constantly frustrated, and snapping at everyone. The girls tried to calm things, but it was no use.

"Come one Aubrey, give us a break. It's kinda not the same without everyone here." Fat Amy pleaded.

"We need Beca."Cynthia-Rose added. Then Chloe spoke up.

"Maybe if Aubrey loosened the reings a little bit..."

"Okay, shut it, Chloe!" Aubrey snapped taking everyone by surprise.

"I'm sorry that was rude. Chloe could you please take your head out of your ass. It's not a hat."

Chloe just looked shocked and confused. Sarah who rarely said anything finally felt she had to speak up.

"Okay look, you seriously need to chill out right now because nobody deserves this."

"Excuse me?" Aubrey said turning around.

"All I'm saying is going around screaming at everyone isn't going to get anybody anywhere."

In the midst of their argument, Beca walked in the room, but no one has noticed her yet, while Aubrey goes off.

"I'm sorry you want to tell someone else how to act when all you do is mope around here, and only speak up when it's convenient. Why don't you drop the poor sad girl act, because nobody's buying your bullshit anymore!"

At this point the whole room was quiet not knowing what to say. Beca stood at the back of the room just trying not to kill Aubrey right now.

"Go to hell, Aubrey." Sarah said before running out the back door in tears.

Beca stormed up to the blonde ready to give her a piece of her mind.

"Okay what the fuck is your problem?!"

"My problem is this team has a competition to win, and I don't have time to deal with everyone's emotions right now!"

"I could give less than a shit about what you need to win or what you think you need to prove, but you need to learn some fucking compassion, and cut her some slack!" Beca snapped.

"Why is that?"

"Her mother died last year!"

Aubrey froze dead in her tracks, and suddenly she wasn't mad anymore. She didn't know what she could say, and she really hated herself right now.

"Oh...I - I didn't know." Aubrey stammered.

"Well now you do." Beca said storming out to find her friend.

Meanwhile everyone just stood there in silence, and Aubrey couldn't even look at anybody. The truth is she herself knew all too well the pain of losing her mother. It happened when she was eleven, and the only person who knows about it is Chloe. She didn't like to talk about it, and has surpressed these feelings until now. Aubrey felt horrible and needed to find some way to fix this.

Beca didn't have to go far outside before she found Sarah sitting on the back steps crying. She sat next to her friend, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked.

Sarah just shook her head while Beca pulled her in tighter.

"Don't even let her bother you. She's not worth it."

Before long Aubrey has made her way outside. She felt terrible for what she said, and for not being more sensitive to others feelings. Soon Beca saw her, and was in no mood for her attitude.

"May we help you?"

"I...I just wanted to say how sorry I am. If I had known what happened , I never would have said that."

"Why don't you just leave her alone. She's heard enough from you already." Beca snapped, but Sarah stopped her.

"Beca, it's okay." Sarah told her before sitting up, and wiping her tears.

"Why would you say what you did anyway?" Sarah asked. "Is this competition really that big a deal?"

"I was frustrated,...I let it get the better of me, and I'm sorry." Aubrey said now starting to cry. "I know what you're going through, Sarah. I lost my mom when I was eleven."

Sarah and Beca looked up at her shocked.

"It hurts and it sucks." Aubrey continued. "I'd neveer want to see anyone go through this, and I'm sorry you are right now."

"Thank you." Sarah nodded.

Aubrey seemed slightly relieved. She was glad that Sarah was willing to hear her out. Beca still wasn't quite sure of course she felt bad for Aubrey having lost her mother as well. She still didn't know if she was convinced Aubrey was being genuine. The best Aubrey could do was swallow her pride, and appologize.

"Look Beca, I know I've been hard on you, and I've been hard on eveyone here. I just don't want to fail at this, and have my father say 'I told you so.' I never seem to be good enough for him, and I didn't want to give him another reason to be dissapointed in me. I really am sorry, Beca. For everything."

Beca didn't have it in her to be mad anymore. She has finally seen Aubrey allow herself to be vunerable, and thought the least she could do is make peace with this.

"I'm sorry too. What I did was a dick move, and I shouldn't have changed the set without asking. If you'll have me, I want back in."

"Of course." Aubrey smiled.

The three of them went back inside ready to start new. Everyone was feeling over the drama, and done with letting everything get them stressed out. Hopefully with a new positive outlook, things could finally come together, and the Bellas would have what it takes to win.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey is sitting alone with her coffee cup outside of campus. She is waiting for Chloe to arrive so they can have a serious talk about thier relationship. Aubrey had been thinking a lot about Chloe, and why she would take an interest in someone else. Perhaps it was time to face a reality she's been avoiding for some time now. Maybe their relationship was really over even before Beca was in the picture. Soon Chloe was making her way over, looking equally uneasy about this conversation.

"Hey." Chloe greeted.

"Hi."

Chloe sat with Aubrey trying to formulate what to say next.

"Aubrey, I really am sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Aubrey said shaking her head. "You can't help how you feel."

"I really never meant to hurt you. I still care about you."

"I know." Aubrey nodded. "I kind of feel like I let it happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it, Chloe. We were drifting apart long before this year."

Chloe nodded in agreement although it hurt to admit.

"I guess I was afraid to face it. It just seemed easier to blame the problems we had on Beca. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I should have been honest with you. I feel like we've drifted apart too." Chloe said now starting to cry.

Aubrey took her hand comforting her former girlfriend.

"I just want you to know I still care about you, too. I don't want this to ruin any chance at a frienship. I hope we can still be friends."   
"I hope so, too."Chloe sniffled.

The two sat, and lamented for awhile. It was really over. Yet both girls meant what they said about being friends, and were determined to keep their word.

"So, you really like Beca, huh?"

Chloe looked up at Aubrey who always had that knowing look when the redhead had something on her mind. She always knew Chloe, sometimes better than she knew herself. With a sigh she nodded. 

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you should let her know." Aubrey told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want you to be happy."

Chloe knew Aubrey meant what she said, and it made her happy to have Aubrey's blessing. Aubrey just wanted all the drama to be over, and for Chloe to have what she really wanted. With that the two hugged each other tight, and always wanted to be their for one another. Maybe they could still be friends, and support each other the way they always have.

Beca is in the midst of her shift at the radio station, and is about to take a break. She has her lunch in hand, and comes face to face with an unexpected visitor. Aubrey met her outside while heading over to the radio station wanting to talk.

"Hey." Aubrey greeted.

"Hi, uhm...what are you doing here?"

"I stopped by your dorm room, and your roommate said you'd be here. I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure." Beca answered looking quizically at Aubrey while leading them to a park bench.

"Okay. So now that we have another shot at winning the ICCA's, I don't want to blow it...I remember you mentioned an arraingment you've been working on, and...well I think it may be the best shot we have."

Of course Beca could see Aubrey was trying to ask for help, and that showing her vulnereable side wasn't easy for Aubrey to do. She appreciated that the blonde was letting her guard down for once, and relinquising a bit of control for the greater good of everyone.

"You really want my help?" Beca smiled.

"I do. Beca, you're really talented, and I know you can really help us. What do you say?"

"I think we can work something out." Beca nodded.

"Thank you, Beca. Thank you so much, and I promise not to be controlling this time."

"Controlling, you? That's just not your nature."

They both laugh. It was a relief not to be tense anymore, and to feel like not all hope was lost. There was certainly no room, and no energy left for anymore drama, they just wanted to do what lead them to the Bellas in the first place. Their love for music, and the friendships that came along with this group.

"I want you to know that I'm okay with you liking Chloe."

Beca looked up at her to speak, but Aubrey stopped her.

"No, it's okay, It's over. It's been over for awhile. She likes you. I think if you guys want to you should go for it."

Beca smiled and gave her a nod, and they ultimately called a truce. At one time they may have been bitter enemies, but none of it mattered anymore. It was important now t bring the group together, and go on to Lincoln Center as a united front.

The night everyone has been anxious for is finally here. The Bellas are waiting back stage, while the Trebles perform. They have a new routine they've been working on for the past few weeks, and are ready to show the crowd what they've got, and that the old Bellas are a thing of the past.

Beca was especially hoping this would go well. She worked hard on this arraingment, and is putting herself out there with this performance. Beca hoped others appreciated the effort she, and the other girls have put into this. Before long the Bellas received their five minute warning, and it was almost show time. The girls all joined hands hoping for the best of luck.

"I love you awesome nerds." Beca told her friends.

This was truly a new begining. The old Bellas who were neatly polished, and not a hair out of place were gone, and replaced with a self assured group of girls who weren't afraid to be themselves. Before heading out on stage, Aubrey turned to Beca, took her hand, and placed something in it. Beca looked down to see Aubrey's pitch pipe.

"The team is yours now."Aubrey told her.

Beca smiled. It meant a lot to her to have Aubrey's trust and respect. There was no more tension between them, and Beca hoped she could be a good leader through the coming years with these girls. Now it was time to show these folks at Lincoln Center the new and improved Bellas. Imediately the audienced noticed the girls were not the same ones they first met in their streamlined uniforms. It got the crowd's attention, and they were excited to see what the Bellas have come up with.   
The performance was one that felt for the first time that the girls have come into their own. They could accentuate their own personal style, and it helped them remember why they loved music so much in the first place. Even the Trebles were impressed. They were proud to see how well Barden University has been represented tonight, and happy to see these girls finally having fun. When the performance was over, the Bellas received a standing ovation, and the girls were elated. This is how it was supposed to be. The girls worked hard, and supported each other to give the audience an incredible performance, and it paid off in the end. The girls congratulated each other, and even Aubrey and Beca found themselves hugging in celebration. The Bellas were able to prove to themselves, and to the judges that they came here to win.

Another school year has come to an end. The Bellas Freshmen year is over, and the girls are at the Bellas house celebrating their victory as well as Aubrey's graduation. Aubrey Posen may have been bossy, and many times inflexable, but the girls were truly going to miss her. Through all of her regimented ways, and her tough exterior, inside Aubrey was afraid of coming out a failure. The rest of the girls would be lying if they said they couldn't relate to that. Beca certainly knew what it was like for your father to have high expectations. Aubrey still feared what was to come, but ultimately she was much happier. Aubrey was done trying to impress her father, and those around her, and just wanted to do what made her happy. The girls were gathered in the living room. The music was going, and all had drinks, and were enjoying their end of the year party. Fat Amy raised her glass to give a toast.

"Your attention Ladies. First I'd like to congratulate my fellow ICCA champions on our victory." Everyone cheers. " Also a congratulations to our fearless leader, Aubrey Posen on being a college graduate. Aubrey, may you have the best of luck in all you do. Kick as much ass out there in the world as you did for us here. Here's to another great year with the Bellas, and to never looking like an airline stewardess again."

Everyone laughed including Aubrey. She was really going to miss these girls. Still she was happy the be leaving Barden behind with fond memories.

"We love you, Aubrey. We'll miss you. What do you say we party our asses off!"

With that the girls danced and drank in celebration with one another. Beca and Aubrey wrapped each other in a hug. Believe it or not even Beca was going to miss Aubrey. Even though they didn't always get along, both girls respected each other for having strong ideas, and knowing what they wanted.

"Well, we'll miss you." Beca told Aubrey.

"I'll miss you, too."

"So, Aubrey Posen. You're a graduate of Barden University. What are you going to do now?"

"Well I'll put my impecable leadership skills to work, I guess. I have a couple options I'm looking into. Right now I just want to have a relaxing summer for once."

"You deserve it."

"Take care of my girls for me, Beca."

"I will, I promise." The two hug once more soon to be joined by Sarah.

"Hey can I get in on this?" Sarah asked joining their embrace.

Everyone was looking forward to the summer, Aubrey especially. She's put so much stress on herself trying to please everybody. Now that college was over, Aubrey is determined to turn over a new leaf, and learn to only worry about things she can control, and let the little things go. Aubrey is glad to have met this awesome group of girls who have had a hand in changing her for the better. The bikini ready bodies and perfect syncronization didn't matter. Honsetly of all the Bellas Aubrey would be thinking about, it would be Sarah. It was heartbreaking to hear that she too has lost her mom. Aubrey went so many years without anyone to talk to after her mother died, and she wouldn't wish this pain on anyone. Even after all these years, Aubrey still misses her mom, and wishes she was here. Losing a loved one is really club nobody wants to be in, but it helps when there is someone else who understands.Aubrey looks outside, and sees Chloe sitting outside on the porch, an nudges Beca to join her. 

"Looks like somebody could use some company." Aubrey points out the door.

Beca smiles at Aubrey before making her way outside to join Chloe.

"Is this seat taken?" Beca asked approaching the redhead.

"No. Come sit down." Chloe says patting the step.

Beca takes a seat next to her, and all she could do was smile. Her Freshmen year of college was over, and the whole year was crazy, it was fun, a little tough sometimes, but for once Beca was glad she listened to her father. She was never one to join clubs in highschool, and for a long time she felt safe in her comfort zone. College was the time to step out of her comfort zone, and try new things, and it's been the best experience of Beca's life. The Bellas have given her a ton of new friends, and the best thing to come out of this of course was meeting the beautiful, kind hearted redhead sitting next to her now. Everything seems to have fallen perfectly into place. Beca soon found her hand joined with Chloe's lacing their fingers together. Beca was only able to gaze into those piercing blue eyes.

"I want to thank you so much, Beca. we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Eh, it was nothing. You didn't do so bad yourself."

"Thanks." Chloe said giggling.

Beca brushed an errand hair behind Chloe's ear with her lips soon to follow, joining with Chloe's. This is a feeling both girls want to hold onto for a long time. With that slow deep kiss came the feeling of meeting someone that wach of them felt brought out something better. It made them see that the world wasn't such a scary place, and nothing bad could happen as long as they had each other. Beca and Chloe wanted to take things slow, and see where things go. Beca knew for sure Chloe was an amazing person, bold enough to jump in the shower with her after just meeting, an also a sweet and loving person who cared for others with her whole heart. This journey is sure to be an intersting ride.


End file.
